


Field of Stars

by Lunlun



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OMS, old married spirk, we're ignoring the canon end for both of them here aight?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunlun/pseuds/Lunlun
Summary: “Let’s dance.” He whispers as he starts to sway to a melody in his head. It’s a melancholic sound that just grows into an orchestra of feelings until only hope and love are left. And Kirk feels it all. As Spock sways with him, and they take steps around each other, until their arms tighten as if they never want to let go.And they lived happily ever after.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	Field of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
>   
> This is my first Spirk fic and I'm really excited to share it with the fandom  
> As I always warn people at the beginning  
> english is not my first language so if you find any mistakes just notify me in the comments!  
>   
> [burning_spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_spirit/pseuds/burning_spirit) looked over the fic for me
> 
> But if there are still small mistakes  
> they are all mine, my mistakes.  
> All mine.
> 
> Now have fun while reading!!

The night was bright. The stars painting the black with white, brightening it to dark blue hues, making it look like the sea below a ship’s bow. A shining streak in the sky; a shooting star cut the sky into half for seconds, until the sky settled down, just like water after a rock pierced through the surface. Small waves crashing into all directions, ebbing out until nothing's left of the prior incident. Until it seems to have never happened. Kirk exhales before he closes his eyes. A smile on his lips, a glow in his heart. He sits on his rocking chair and listens to the nature whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Feels the wind caress his hair and skin. His heart swells in contentment.

“Jim?”

“Hm?” He asks, his eyes still closed.

“I apologize, Ashayam, I thought you fell asleep yet again.”

That’s when Kirk opens his eyes -in front of him the stars, in his ears the voice of his beloved. “Come sit with me,” he says.

“If you wish.”

He hears rustling then silent, even creaking as the other chair to his right begins to rock and ebb and flow. Just like life, like many things that have passed and have yet to come.

“Are the kids asleep?”

“They are.”

Kirk feels more than he sees that Spock is looking at him. After a final long gaze at the stars he turns to him. Catches Spock’s dark eyes in his bright ones. Finds that his chest feels lighter, that his breathing comes easier. Old age does a lot to a man -so it was with Kirk as well- yet with Spock by his side, with the one person that refused to leave, he felt young; he felt brazen; like he could take on the world and still win. They belonged side by side, to one another -with one another. That Kirk had realised years ago. First when he saw the Mirror universe. Second when Spock left him. Third when he returned. Fourth when he thought he lost Spock forever. Fifth when he found him, saved him and they once again were unified.

His feelings must have shown on his face -the nostalgia and longing that broke and mended his heart- Spock had stood from his chair and taken Kirk by the hand.

“Come with me.” He says in that silent, rumbling voice of his. So Kirk as always follows him -trusts him with all he has and all he is.

Spock leads Kirk with certainty when Kirk feels uncertain, when he fails to find the strength inside himself.

“The kids.” He says finally, when they seem to get further and further away from their house. Their one and only shore.

“Do not worry. I have a com in place and an emergency transporter with us.”

“Of course you do.” Kirk laughs lightly, his hand still in the light grip of Spock’s.

It would’ve been so easy to just break away. It was such a light grip that Kirk feared Spock may let go on accident. Those fears proved as always unfounded, Spock never let go. He held onto that soft grip, like holding a bird. It was as if he would not dare strengthen his hold, for fear he might break something yet reluctant to let the bird escape. Kirk’s chest twinged, the years they lost. The years they flew away from another and back together like a rope was pulling them; as if their wings could not further unfold in the cage they had built for themselves.

“We have arrived.” Spock says, his fingers brush past Kirk’s hand, letting go of it, but his touch remains on Kirk’s wrist, climbs up to his arm and then further to his shoulder. “Look,” he near whispers.

And since they have started walking the route, Kirk looks for the first time. The whole way he realises, he was so entranced and so sure of Spock that he hadn’t looked around, hadn’t mapped out the area like he normally would have. So Kirk looks and his breath stops. His eyes widen, his jaw drops.

“Wow.” He breathes out softly, takes a step forward -not far; just far enough.

The sight around him takes his breath away. Plunges him into a fairy tale world where stars are small and cold. Where one can touch them and hold them; whisper wishes into them and shoot them into the vast sky for them to come true. Spock’s grip on his shoulder is the only thing grounding him to reality, reminding him of his aching bones and the happy life he leads right here, on Vulcan. With his two kids, with his husband. 

“Why now?” Kirk whispers, fearing the stars might disappear.

“This phenomenon only occurs every ten years.” Spock’s hand falls from Kirk’s shoulder to the small of his back. “I could not find the chance, we would always miss the opportunity by months.”

“I see.”

In his stance, Kirk feels, there’s a lightness. Youth and strength seem to have returned. So he laughs, excited he turns around, catches himself from being awestruck by the way the little lights reflect in Spock’s dark eyes. He takes both of Spock’s hands into his, leads them further into the lights.

“I am not sure-”

“Come on, Spock,” Kirk grins, “you can’t tell me you didn’t think of this.”

They are surrounded by lights, by stars, by dreams and wishes. It feels like they’re elevated, like they’re young and back on their five year mission, exploring new frontiers, seeing things deemed impossible -feelings that seem so very forbidden yet hopeful. Kirk can see it in Spock’s smile too. In the way he just lets himself be led into it all and lets the lights wash over him.

“What are they?” Kirk draws Spock closer to himself. His hands slowly going over Spock’s wrist, then to his elbows, then to his shoulders, finally travelling down, until they are fitted perfectly on Spock’s sides.

“They are the seeds of the svai’yel. Their season every ten years is called: Svai'yel-tu-ashya. Blooming of the starflowers.”

Kirk feels Spock's hands at his sides, they hold him and then draw him in until their bodies fit together. Kirk lays his head on Spock’s shoulder, Spock rubs his cheek on Kirk’s; inhaling deeply like he always does. As if he could memorise Kirk’s smell this way. Kirk smiles.

“Let’s dance.” He whispers as he starts to sway to a melody in his head. It’s a melancholic sound that just grows into an orchestra of feelings until only hope and love are left. And Kirk feels it all. As Spock sways with him, and they take steps around each other, until their arms tighten as if they never want to let go. Maybe that was Spock’s plan from the start. To never let go. To make a wish right here in the field of stars that bound them forever, that not even death could tear them apart. The smile on Kirk’s lips grows to a grin and he reluctantly raises his head to meet Spock’s eyes. 

“Forever?” He asks, mouths for fear that if his wish’s tone is too loud it might shatter and fall through his hands.

Spock only nods his agreement as if he understood how delicate this wish was and they kiss, chaste, shortly, nuzzle their noses and then Kirk laughs, Spock’s longer hair tickles and Spock smiles, amused.

This night though, Kirk realises, is their small fairy tale. 

It’s not like time stands still, the sun will still rise, problems will still come. But- he lays his head once again on Spock’s shoulder. But like this Kirk can carry the world; now; tomorrow; the day after. Just at Spock’s side.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments add to my life,  
> please help me become an immortal!


End file.
